Antique bakery
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: What started out as a dismal day for Tachibana, ended up being a day to remember. Gift fic for Orangepencil. Antique Bakery, modern IY AU cross-over.


Antique bakery

By kira

_Author's note 1: Gift fic for Orangepencil for being the first to review a fic. She wanted something involving Modern Au Ban/Jak & a chocolate cake. And since we both just discovered & loved this sweet (no pun intended) anime called "Antique bakery," I've decided to set it there… _

_Author's note 2: I'm also trying to be the first to put Kagome in this category (Antique Bakery) as she tends to pop up in just about any fandom one can name… so wish me luck! ;p_

_Author's note 3: Ray's Pizza is a real pizza place in New York City's Little Italy. Pizza LA is a real Pizza place in Tokyo, Japan. _

_**Special thanks as always to my beta, Jen, for looking this over & adding tons of fic-polish to it! As well as giving me a "special" ending! (huggles)**_

_FYI: Some vocabulary words:_

_Garçon is how one refers to a French waiter. Ono uses the term affectionately/teasingly towards Tachibana because of how he dresses at work._

_Mademoiselle, Monsieur, Madame, are how you say Miss, Mister, and Mrs. in French. "San" is the all purpose Japanese equivalent of the above._

_Au revoir is goodbye in French._

_Merci beaucoup is thank you very much in French._

_De rien is you're welcome in French._

'_Pardon moi. Aah… Mademoiselle, parlez-vou français?' means, 'Excuse me. Aah… Miss, do you speak French?'_

"_Arigato, waka" means "thank you, young master" in Japanese._

_Sensei is teacher/master of a particular skill in Japanese._

_An onnagata is a man who specializes in women's roles. It is an old Kabuki theater term. They are not drag queens, who exaggerate femininity; instead, they are looked to as the ideal in femininity. _

888

Tachibana watched through the take-out window as the two women walked away with their cakes. Despite the friendly smile plastered on his face, he was feeling just as miserable as the raindrops that dripped forlornly off the awning. The owner and head garcon for the new French café/bakery seemed a bit disappointed with the fact that the place was practically empty. Sure the take-out window had been hopping, but inside it was empty and lonely today. Now that there was a bit of a lull as the last two customers had left with their dessert, he looked around the room dejectedly. Normally the rain kept the fair ladies that frequented the Antique inside, and the dining room would be just as busy as the front window, but today everyone seemed to want to get what they needed quickly before heading home.

He sighed softly, thinking he should just close and give everyone an hour lunch break, when a tall, smartly dressed woman hurried towards the place as fast as he high heeled boots would take her. She paused briefly when Tachibana opened the door for her, its bell jingling merrily, and shook out her umbrella, flashing him her best smile. "Thank you," she replied in a sexy contralto.

"You're welcome, Mademoiselle. If you'll be so kind as to follow me?"

The woman giggled, prompting Tachibana to chuckle along with her as he led her to a table next to the fireplace. She looked about his age, and she seemed sophisticated and worldly enough to not only understand the little bit of French he sprinkled through out the conversation, but appreciate it as well.

888

Kanda watched his boss through the stained glass window in the door leading to the kitchen. "Sensei! You've got see this!!" he chuckled.

Ono finished decorating the last of cream tarts, before looking up. "What?"

"The old man is flirting again. Although this time there's something off about the woman. She's pretty enough to be a model, but… Oh, I don't know. Just come're!" He motioned for the patissier to come over to him.

Ono wiped his hands and did as he was bidden. Upon looking through the window, he chuckled.

"What?" Kanda demanded.

"That's not a woman."

"What do you mean it's not a woman?"

"That's Jakotsu-chan, he's a famous onnagata, and he's on that prime time soap, what's the name…" Ono snapped his fingers as he tried to remember the name of the TV show.

"Really?" Kanda said, opening the door a crack, and peeking out.

"Yeah… He was a regular at Lollipop until he met the love of his life, the lucky guy. Very hot back then if you like that type." Ono peered out into the dining room, over his apprentice's shoulder. "Still is…" he said softly to himself.

"What? Too girly for you, Sensei?" the younger man teased.

"Yeah, you could say that. Even when he's not dressed like a woman, he's very effeminate, but his lover doesn't seem to mind, so it works for them."

Kanda turned and gave the patissier an appraising look. "So how do you know all this? You don't look like you read those celebrity magazines."

"I don't. I spoke to him a couple of times at Lolli's, which turned out to be a good thing, because when he got married, they found the bakery I was working in at the time and I got to make their wedding cake." Ono laughed ruefully. "I also got fired two weeks later for, well, you know…"

Before Kanda could reply, they spotted their boss approaching and the patissiers scrambled to look like they were doing something. Tachibana breezed in and said, "I need a cup of cocoa quickly." He backtracked to the door and peeked out. "I think if I play this right, I might have a date…"

Kanda sniggered.

"What's so funny?" Tachibana demanded.

"Nothing..." the younger man smirked.

"Uh…" Ono began as he made some fresh cocoa. "I hate to tell you this, but…"

"That's a man you're flirting with, Pops!" Kanda chortled.

"Excuse me, but I know the difference between men and women," Tachibana replied coolly.

"We know you do, Garçon, but in that instance, it's easy to get fooled," Ono said. "That's Jakotsu-chan. You know, the famous onnagata? The one that plays Emiko on that Thursday night soap?"

Tachibana shook his head.

"Well, she's a he and gay too, so if you've been flirting with him," Ono said as Tachibana paled. "He's going to flirt back, but don't worry, he's married."

"Yeah…?" the owner of Antique bakery said in a strangled voice.

"Yeah. And here's his cocoa." The head patissier pushed the cup towards his boss. "Seriously, I'd say his husband'll be here soon and he won't have eyes for anyone but him."

"You're kidding," Kanda said as he waved back at Jakotsu, who had just spotted him and waved.

Tachibana heaved a long suffering sigh. This just was not his day and if had to do it all over again, he probably would have stayed in bed. He picked up the cocoa, and ignoring the chuckles form his employees, he breezed out into the dining room. _Man my ass…I bet they're just jealous of my good fortune…_ He plastered a charming smile on his face as he approached her.

"So sorry to have kept you waiting, Mademoiselle," he said smoothly as he set the cup down.

Jakotsu eyed him saucily. "Thank you," he said graciously, and picking the cup up, he daintily sipped from it. "This is delicious!"

"Merci," Tachibana replied, playing the garçon.

"De rien!" Jakotsu said flirtatiously.

Tachibana coughed to cover up his discomfiture as Ono's assertion that this beautiful woman was really a man bothered him. "Pardon moi. Aah… Mademoiselle, parlez-vou français?"

"No, I'm sorry. Unfortunately, that's all I remember from my high school French," the cross-dresser sheepishly admitted.

"No need to apologize."

"You're sure?" Jakotsu said, giving him the look that always made his lover, Bankotsu, melt.

"Oui! I mean, 'yes.'"

They laughed as the door's bell jingled loudly when the door opened again, and two men stepped inside. The taller of the two was dressed like Tachibana, in a white dress shirt and black vest with a long black apron covering his black pants, completing the French garcon look. Soaked to the bone, he took his sunglasses off and wiped the rain drops off of them on his wet apron, before putting them back on, and frowning. "Waka, I finished the deliveries this time with no trouble," he said.

"Good, why don't you go dry off in the back, Chika?" Tachibana suggested, before turning his attention back to the cross-dresser.

The shorter man was dressed in a soft grey trench coat and black fedora, which he removed upon entering, gently shaking the rain off them, before hanging them up on the coat rack. He looked around the empty café/bakery, from where he stood patiently just inside the door, as he waited for the waiter on duty to notice him.

Jakotsu's smile lit up his face. "My friend is here."

"He's a very lucky man to be friends with such a beautiful lady as yourself, Mademoiselle."

"Merci beaucoup, Garçon -san," Jakotsu replied, and Tachibana found himself chuckling at the cute mix of French and Japanese.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll go bring your friend to the table."_ What a pity you're taken…_

The cross-dresser nodded politely in reply.

"Monsieur?" Tachibana said as he approached Bankotsu. "I believe your friend is here and she's waiting over there. If you would be so kind as to follow me?"

"Ah… yes. Thank you."

Bankotsu followed him and he was pleased the place was every bit as romantic as Sesshomaru had said it was. In fact, it was even more so as the rain shower had kept most people indoors, so they quite literally had the place to themselves aside from the staff. And he thought Jakotsu looked especially adorable today, in his favorite pink cashmere sweater and black leather mini. Bankotsu wished the waiter would hurry up and seat him already. The few minutes it took to walk from the door to the table seemed to take for ever. _Damn stupid waiter has to stand there, blocking you… Can't he see I want I kiss my darling on the cheek?_

Grumbling softly under his breath as he tried not to glare at the waiter, Bankotsu took a seat opposite Jakotsu. The younger man picked up his napkin, quickly placing it on his lap. He reached across the tea table, laying his hand on his lover's and giving the cross-dresser's finger's a gentle squeeze. The way his lover was smiling at him and rubbing his foot up and down his leg, Bankotsu was thankful for the waiter's discreet presence, or else, he would have bent the cross-dresser over the blue velvet sofa and had his way with him.

_Damn it! I've got go with you next time you go on location! Two weeks is two weeks too long to be away from you, Sweetness. Oh good, the waiter's going to leave us alone for a bit. _"Ahem…" Bankotsu coughed as he watched Tachibana walk over to the register.

"What?" Jakotsu said innocently.

"Do you mind?"

The cross-dresser sighed and pouted prettily. "I missed you; didn't you miss me, Ban honey?"

"Of course I did and if I had to stand up right now, you and everyone else in here would know how much. So let's behave and have a bit of dessert before we go home and uh…"_ Thank goodness for the napkin. Why did you let him seat you a table with such a low table, Sweetness?_

"Dash!" Jakotsu giggled.

"Yeah… Just as long as we remember to keep my boxers out the danger zone. I don't want you breaking a leg again," Bankotsu teased.

"Fine with me… So, have I told you how cute you are?" the cross-dresser purred.

"No… But I have the feeling you will," his lover said smugly.

Jakotsu's seductive smile suddenly turned into a disappointed and briefly murderous pout. Bankotsu looked over to see what had broken the mood.

_Oh hell! He's back._

Tachibana stood there, wearing an expression of boredom that would have been at home on a real French garçon's face, the menu gripped tightly to his chest. _Ono must be mistaken, there's no way two men would behave like that outside of a gay bar. No, she's definitely a woman…Thank goodness. There's no way I'd ever flirt with a man! _ "Mademoiselle, Monsieur, would you like to see the menu? Or perhaps you're more interested in today's special?" He handed them each a menu.

"And that being?" Bankotsu prompted.

"The Karina. A chocolate cake made from the finest Swiss cocoa, rich cream and farm-fresh eggs, topped with a sweet raspberry coulis."

"Ooh… I want that, Ban Honey!" Jakotsu said.

Tachibana looked over at Bankotsu who nodded. "And for Monsieur?"

Bankotsu glanced at the menu. Everything sounded delicious and it was hard to make a choice with two expectant faces eagerly waiting for his reply. Heaving a mental sigh, Bankotsu handed back the menu. "I'll have the same as the lady. And I would like a cup of coffee and more cocoa, Sweetness?" The last was directed towards his lover who nodded.

"Then deux Karinas it is." Tachibana smiled ingratiatingly, before hurrying off to the kitchen with their order.

888

Tachibana entered and found his employees huddled around the fashion magazine Chikage was holding. He had picked it for his daughter while he was out making deliveries. They were discussing the print ad of Jakotsu he had turned to.

"That's really him?" the tall second waiter and part time deliver boy asked. "But he looks even more like a woman here…?" Chikage held his sunglasses up off his eyes, and bringing the magazine closer to his face, he stared intently at the ad.

"Yeah!" Kanda said. "Sensei said he made a wedding cake for him. Imagine being so good, celebrities want your cakes!"

Chikage nodded, giving up on getting his weak eyes to focus on the picture.

Tachibana frowned as his friend handed over the magazine. He looked at the ad. Jakotsu smiled back at him from the pages of the magazine, his face done up as if he were about to go out for a night on the town. "So…?"

"So, what do you see?" Kanda asked impishly.

"I see the same beautiful woman who's sitting out there with her boyfriend or husband or whoever he is." The owner of the bakery/café quirked his eyebrow at the younger man.

"Look again."

Tachibana did so. "I still see the same woman."

"And beautiful she is," Ono cut in, if their boss refused to see what was in front of him, preferring the illusion, then who were they to change his mind. _Sometimes, Kanda, the mind sees what the heart wants it to…_ The patissier set to work assembling the desserts. "Kanda-kun, can you get me the coulis? Thanks!"

"See I told you it's a woman," their boss said smugly as he handed the magazine back.

"Okay…" Kanda replied as he took the coulis out of the fridge, leaving both men to wonder who it was he was addressing._ Hmmm… I wonder if the old man is gay too. Now wouldn't that be something if he was… _He chuckled softly to himself.

"Chikage, why don't you go early?" Tachibana suggested. "Isn't it your night to watch Deko-chan? It's slow today, so I won't have trouble taking care of the dining room by myself."_ It looks like I'll be home before you get into too much trouble._

"Arigato, waka."

"You ready with that dessert, Ono?" Tachibana said as he peered out the barely opened door to the kitchen at their only customers. "Oh, and I need a coffee and more cocoa."

"Give me a minute…" the head patissier replied as he spooned the coulis over the tiny chocolate cakes.

888

"So how was New York?" Bankotsu asked.

Jakotsu smiled. "I told you last night when I got in, that it sucked. It rained the first week we were there, which wasn't too bad as I went exploring and I got to eat at Ray's everyday." At the blank look on his lover's face, the cross-dresser clarified, "You know, that pizza place we went to when we traveled to New York to sign that new band last summer."

"That crappy lil place?"

"That crappy lil place makes the best pizza in the world."

"If you say so, Sweetness." Bankotsu grinned at his lover. _How good can it be when they don't have a crab, corn and mayo combo? Give me Pizza LA any day…_

"I do!" Jakotsu giggled. Sighing softly, he looked over at the kitchen door. "I wonder if they're making those cakes from scratch… It feels like they've been in there for hours. If it wasn't for the fact that the door keeps opening a crack, I'd have sworn they went home and left us to lock up."

His lover shook his head. "It's only been five minutes and if you were that hungry; we could have met at real restaurant."

"Nah, that's okay… I really wanted to see it after Rin-chan raved about it. It's actually nice we got the place to ourselves. She said it's normally packed with women and some times you have no choice but to get something at the take out window for later."

"Yeah? All Sessh said was that it looked like a fancy French bistro and had the most wonderful desserts. He never said anything about women, although he was right about it being romantic."

Jakotsu laughed. "Anyway…" He licked his lips seductively. "New York sucked and I'm so glad to be back home with you." He leaned across the tea table towards his lover.

"Yeah…" Bankotsu leaned towards him and kissed him. He was about to get up and sit next to his lover on the sofa when Tachibana headed towards them with their desserts. "Looks like you got your wish, Sweetness."

"Yeah? You're going to make mad passionate love to me on the table!" the cross-dresser teased.

"No. Your other wish."

Jakotsu's brows knitted together in a puzzled frown. "Other wish?"

"Yeah, the one about the chocolate cake…" Bankotsu winked.

"Mademoiselle, Monsieur," Tachibana said as he set the plates down before them. He waited to see if there was anything else he could get them.

Jakotsu eyed the sweet confection. "It's too pretty to eat…" He tentatively raised his fork above it.

Bankotsu, on the other hand, nodded politely at the waiter, and took a bite. "Hmmm…" he said around the chocolaty goodness. "Have a bite, you'll love it."

So the cross-dresser reluctantly dug in and had a bite. His expression changed to one Bankotsu was all too familiar with and he chuckled softly at the look of post-coital bliss his lover wore.

"You like?" the younger man asked.

Jakotsu nodded. "It's delicious!" He looked over at the smiling waiter. "My compliments to the chef!"

Tachibana nodded. "I will be sure to tell him, Mademoiselle."

"Merci beaucoup!"

"De rien."

Bankotsu looked from Tachibana to Jakotsu and back. He was getting annoyed at Tachibana for flirting with his husband. In order to avoid a scene, he simply ignored it. Reaching over as if to steal a bite of his lover's dessert, he asked, "If you're not going to eat that, Sweetness, do you mind if I do?"

It worked. Jakotsu glared at him, a hand held protectively in front of the chocolate cake. "Nah-ahn! That's my cakie! Get your own!" He giggled.

"Oh well… I tried," Bankotsu said contritely.

"Yeah…" Jakotsu said breathlessly as he ate another bite.

Tachibana sighed and without another word, he headed back towards the kitchen.

888

"Cheer up, old man," Kanda said, "She's still here, so you still have a chance." He chuckled.

"Shut up," Tachibana said tiredly. "Oh, Ono, she said to give her compliments to the chef. She really loves that new dessert of yours."

"Yeah?" the head patissier said as he filled a tray of cream puffs full of white chocolate mousse.

"Maybe you should go say, 'hello,' Sensei," Kanda suggested as he melted some dark chocolate to drizzle over the little balls of puff pastry once they were filled.

Tachibana picked up an unfilled cream puff. "Why not…" _Maybe her boyfriend'll fall for your devilish gay charm…_he thought as he popped the tiny confection in his mouth and chewed. "Hmm… good…" he said to no one in particular.

"Thanks. Maybe I will." Ono wiped his hands on his apron before leaving the kitchen.

"Go, Sensei!"

Tachibana merely shrugged and helped himself to another cream puff.

888

"Mademoiselle, Monsieur?" Ono said, drawing their attention.

Jakotsu's eyes widen as he recognized the head patissier. "Ono-san!" He smiled. "I should have known you were behind this! It's delicious!! Ban honey, I hate to say this, but it's better than Rin's cake."

"Should I be jealous?" Bankotsu looked up at Ono and grinned. "He never gives out a compliment like that."

Ono laughed. "No, it's just that everyone knows Jakotsu-chan is a man of good taste. He's with you after all."

"Ooh, maybe I should be the jealous one, Ban honey?" the cross-dresser teased as his lover shook his head.

"Please!" Ono held up his hands. "Far be it from me to start a lover's quarrel."_ Thank goodness neither one is my type…_

The other two men laughed.

"Seriously, I thank you for the compliment, although, it was really my apprentice's idea. He said everyone loves chocolate cake, and it's true, our chocolate desserts are very popular. And since raspberries happened to be in season, we decided to try them together. And if your reaction was any indication, it's going to be one of our best sellers."

"Nice!" the cross-dresser said. "If you want, you could always let it slip that it's my favorite…" he added saucily.

"I would be honored to do so," Ono said sincerely.

"It's my pleasure…"

"Unfortunately, Ono-san, I wish you could stay here all night and chat, but I'm sure you have more important things to do," Bankotsu said, his gaze wandering over from the patissier to Jakotsu. "So if you don't mind, could you ask the waiter to bring us the check?"

"And a couple of Karinas for home too, please?" Jakotsu added.

"Will do," Ono said as he stood up to leave before returning to the kitchen.

888

"Stop eating those, old man!!" Kanda growled as Tachibana ate another cream puff.

"They're good, and besides, I'm the owner and I have the right to do quality control whenever I feel like."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean eat everything in sight! Besides, Sensei hasn't filled those yet!"

"I'll eat what I like and then some!!" Tachibana said as he drew himself up to his full height.

Kanda pushed up his sleeves as he balled his fists. "And when we run out of them, who's going to explain to the customers they're all gone because you ate them?!"

Tachibana was also pushing up his sleeves when Ono entered. "What do you want?" he glared at his head patissier.

"Uh, they're ready for their check and a couple of extra Karinas to take home."

"Oh… So they're leaving?" The fight seemed to go out of Tachibana.

"Yeah." Ono said as he went to prepare the Karinas for take out while his boss hurried out of the kitchen.

Kanda followed him to the kitchen door and peeked out.

"Oh, they wanted to meet you too, Kanda-kun."

"What?"

"They wanted to meet you. I told Jakotsu-chan you're the genius behind the dessert." Ono handed the box of chocolate cakes to his apprentice. "And don't forget to tell them that the coulis is on the side, and it must be refrigerated. Also, let them know that the coulis can be heated up in the microwave at fifty percent power for thirty seconds to take the chill off if they want."

Kanda nodded, suddenly shy at the thought of meeting the celebrities.

"Go on, you can do it," the older man gently encouraged.

"Right!" And with that Kanda left the kitchen.

"Good boy…"

888

Kanda headed over to the group waiting by the register. Their only customers for the day were waiting patiently and were ready to go out in the rain that had eased up a bit.

"Here…" Kanda handed to the box to Bankotsu.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. It's our pleasure to serve you." The young patissier bowed politely.

"I loved the cake," Jakotsu said, "It's one of the best chocolate cakes I've ever tasted."

"That's high praise," Bankotsu said softly to Kanda, who blushed.

"Thank you, Miss!" the young patissier bowed deeply.

"You're welcome," the cross-dresser purred.

Kanda felt his cheeks heating up. _Not you too? Do all gay men have devilish powers? But it's not going to work on me!_ He conjured up the image of his French teacher and sighed. _If only I had enough courage to tell you how cute that clef in your chin is…_He smiled dreamily much to Jakotsu's amusement.

The cross-dresser looked over his shoulder at his husband. "Ready, Ban honey?"

"In a minute…"

Tachibana looked at the address Bankotsu had written down on a piece of paper and back up at him. "So you want us to deliver two Karinas every Saturday around lunch time until further notice."

"Yeah. And if you include whatever new chocolate dessert you have, I'll see to it you're properly compensated."

"Very well, Monsieur."

"Thank you," Bankotsu replied.

"No, thank you." Tachibana smiled genuinely at him.

Bankotsu nodded, a tight smile on his lips, as he wondered if he had made the right decision in having the cakes delivered to their home. He suddenly had visions of Tachibana being there every Saturday, hoping for a chance to flirt with his husband. He shrugged and walked over to the coat rack. Grabbing his trench coat, he shrugged into it. "Let's go, Sweetness."

"Okay. Bye," Jakotsu said to the assistant patissier, before turning to go.

"Au revoir, Mademoiselle," Tachibana said as Jakotsu walked past.

The cross-dresser paused, and smiling sweetly at him, he purred, "Au revoir, Garçon -san."

The head waiter/owner of the Antique smiled dreamily back at him as Jakotsu giggled and turned to go.

Just then, the doorbell jingled merrily, announcing the arrival of more customers.

"Kagome-chan!" Jakotsu cried happily as he greeted his friend.

"Jaki! I see Rin told you about this place too."

"Yeah…"

While they made small talk, their husbands followed suit.

Kanda's eyes went wide, he had recognized Youkai's guitarist. "Do you know who that is, Pops?"

Tachibana shook his head. He was more interested in the women. The longer he stared at them, the more the tall pretty one looked off, until he realized to his horror the others had been right. She really was a man._ Oh hell…_ Plastering a smile on his face, he said, "Madame et Monsieur, if you'd be so kind as to follow me to your table…"

"Sure," Inuyasha replied. He took his wife by the arm and after saying their goodbye to their friends; they followed him to their table.

As the doorbell jingled again, signaling the cross-dresser and his husband's departure, Tachibana knew it was going to be a long time before he would be able to live this down. Then again, he might just be able to get away with it if Kanda did not stop making a fool out himself with his fanboy gushing. The minute Tachibana stepped away to get them a menu, the young patissier hurried over for an autograph.

"Uh, Nishi-san, if you don't mind…?" Kanda asked nervously.

"Of course he doesn't mind," Kagome said, her eyes twinkling with amusement as her husband grumbled under his breath about privacy and rabid fans. He quickly scribbled his name on a scrap of paper, before handing it to Kanda.

"And a picture too…?" the young patissier added as he pulled out his cell phone, shyly giving it Kagome when she agreed.

"Sure, why not?" Inuyasha said sarcastically, although his sarcasm was completely lost on his fanboy. The guitarist stood, pushing his chair back, and put on his public face for the picture. Kanda excitedly took the phone back, mumbling his thanks to Kagome as he excitedly looked at the display to check out his new photo.

"Don't you have something you should be doing?" Inuyasha asked him. "Like leaving us alone," he added under his breath.

Unbeknownst to him, Kagome quietly got up and moved his chair completely out of the way behind him. The two men stood there awkwardly for a moment. Kanda was a little disappointed by the brush off he was getting while Inuyasha waited with barely disguised impatience for him to leave. After what had felt like an eternity to the guitarist, Kanda realized he needed to get back to the kitchen.

"Thank you again," he said before leaving.

Inuyasha remained standing, watching him go.

"You can sit now," Kagome said airily as she was busy watching Kanda leave as well.

Her husband did as he was told without thinking and instead of his bottom hitting the chair, it the floor with a thud.

"OWWW!! Why do you always do that?" he snarled at his wife, rubbing his hip as he stood.

Kagome smiled sweetly at him and shrugged, barely holding back her giggles as her husband growled.

Tachibana hurried over to him and helped the guitarist up. Despite the possible repercussions from the accident, his mood suddenly lightened. _This really wasn't a bad day after all…_


End file.
